Arrow Collections
by GreenEvans
Summary: A collection of all the little Arrow shorts I've written for tumblr prompts.
1. Warmth

**Tumblr Prompt: Huddling together for warmth by Anonymous**

**Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle**

* * *

The air misted in front of Oliver's face as he exhaled. Inhaling brought a sharp sting to his mouth and nose. Getting trapped in a meat locker had not been part of the plan.

"I'm s-so c-c-cold," Felicity stuttered beside him. She was huddled on the floor, legs tucked as close to her body as possible while he tried to see out the small frosted window on the freezer door. There was no way he could see to open the door from the inside. The hinges were even on the outside. They would have to wait for Diggle.

"Digg will be here soon," he told her. "Can you try calling him again?"

Slowly, she pulled her hands from underneath her arms to use her phone. "No," she said dejectedly. "The signal's too low. I don't even know how we got through the first time."

"Well, there can't be that many giant freezers in this place. He'll be here soon," Oliver said reassuringly. He sat beside her on the cardboard box they had pulled apart so they wouldn't be right next to the metal of the wall or concrete floor.

"This entire warehouse has dozens of climate controlled freezers," Felicity pointed out.

"But how many of them are storing meat? John will find us soon." Oliver said, glancing over at her shivering beside him. She was getting colder. He had already given her his overcoat. He pulled off his suit jacket her laid if over her legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her into his lap. "We'll be warmer this way," he told her softly when she looked at him curiously.

Jaw chattering, Felicity nodded, and made him wrap his outer coat around both of them.

"This was t-terrible undercover work," Felicity said after a moment.

"It could be worse," he replied, "could be summer with you in one of those sleeveless numbers."

She smiled slightly at that. "Be thankful for small blessing. They should _really_ have handles on the inside of these freezers."

"That I can agree with."

Oliver thought back to his years on Lian Yu. There had been times where it got cold, but never meat locker freezing, and he'd always been able to _do_ something to get warm. Holding Felicity close to him, he couldn't help but think if she had been there with him, things wouldn't have been so bad.

His life now would probably be very different though too, and he wasn't sure he wanted that trade.

Felicity shift on his lap and snuggled in closer to him and Oliver knew if he had to die, this was the best way to go.

"Does this not bother you?" she asked suddenly. "The cold, I mean."

He shrugged. "It would get cold on the island sometimes," he answered. "And holding you helps," he added softly.

Felicity stared at him, her lips slightly parted. He could mutter something about shared body warmth, but did he want to give a logical explanation? His eyes flickered to her lips. Even in this freezing cold she looked adorably kissable.

The opening suction of the freezer door drew their attention and Diggle stood in the frame. "You don't know how many of these I checked to find your –" he cut off taking in their positions. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Felicity stood awkwardly on cold legs. "If you don't have the heater running, John, good luck getting into your email this week," she told him, hobbling out of the freezer on numb legs.

Diggle held out his hand to help Oliver to his feet. "Sorry, man."

Oliver shrugged heading toward the warehouse entrance.

"I could lock you two in a closet if that's what it takes for you to make a move," the older man offered. "Be warmer than the freezer."


	2. Valentine's Day

**Tumblr Prompt: Olicity together celebrating valentines Day**  
**Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak**

* * *

"Have I mentioned I absolutely detest this pseudo-holiday?" Felicity commented while climbing into the car as Diggle held the door open.

Oliver entered from the other door as she settled into the seat. "Trust me," he said softly, "you're going to have fun."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You talk big, Queen. Let's see if you can back it."

Chuckling, Oliver took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. The drive was quiet, Oliver watching her profile as Diggle drove through the city.

"Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow," Felicity said suddenly. "Why are we celebrating tonight?"

Oliver smiled slightly. She really did not like Valentine's Day. "For one reason, I know how you feel about Valentine's Day," he answered. "And for another, there were circumstances that prevented me from doing this tomorrow."

"Circumstances, such as…?" she prompted, and Oliver bit back another smile.

"Nothing you need be concerned with."

Moments later, they pulled into a driveway and Diggle brought the car to a stop in front of the Starling City Planetarium. Frowning curiously at Oliver, Felicity took his offered arm and followed him into the building. The first thing that struck her was how quiet it was in the planetarium. It was far too early to be past closing.

Entering the main viewing hall, Felicity let out a small gasp. A small table was set in the center, candlelight dancing against the dishes, stars and planets rotating along the ceiling.

"I wanted our first Valentine's Day to be special," Oliver said behind her. "I know how much you enjoy astronomy."

Felicity let out a long breath, not quiet believing Oliver would, and did, rent out an entire planetarium for a night, solely for her. "I just find it fascinating that the same cluster of stars can have a different name in each culture and the imagination of the stories these people created…" She stopped, pressing her lips together. Looking up at him, she smiled. "I love it. Thank you."

Pulling her into his arms, Oliver grinned. "I did good?"

"You did wonderful," Felicity told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "But you set a very high bar for future Valentine's Days."


	3. Birthday Presents

**Tumblr prompt: Felicity giving Oliver birthday present**

**Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak**

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

It was late in the basement of the night club. Verdant had long since grown silent. Diggle had been gone for over an hour. The only sound was the grinder motor and the occasional shriek of metal on metal.

Walking across the Arrow lair, Felicity unceremoniously pushed the wrapped package in front of Oliver. "Happy birthday," she said quickly. "I-I hope you like it."

Curious, Oliver set aside the arrow he was sharpening. In all honesty, he hadn't really expected Felicity to give him an actual birthday present. (Had he given her a birthday present? When _was_ her birthday?) But knowing everything he did about the women who had grown to be such a vital member of "Team Arrow", he was not at all surprised.

Untying the ribbon, Oliver removed the lid and looked inside box. Then he sat back in the chair and glanced sideways at Felicity, who was trying very hard to look busy at her computer. Oliver set the books on the table. "You got me _The Hunger Games_ trilogy?" he stated.

"I thought it was appropriate," she told him, turning in the chair. "Given you both developed a skill in archery for survival." She smiled at him. "I think you'll like them. Everything she does it to protect those she loves. Kinda like someone else I know," she added softly, her eyes tender.

Oliver looked down, a smile tugging at his lips. "As much as I love it," he began, hands fiddling with the box set of the three books, "I don't think a book written from the perspective of a teenage girl is really my speed."

Standing and walking slowly toward Oliver, Felicity leaned against the table in front of him. Leaning down slightly, she said, "Then it's a good thing that's not your real present," she said quietly, staring straight into his eyes.

Oliver cleared his throat. "And what…is my real present?" he asked, shifting forward in his seat.

Her eyes grew dark, lust clouding the blue depths. "It's something you get to _unwrap_ when you're done playing with your toys." The slight eyebrow raise, the gentle emphasis at unwrap, drove home the full implication on her words.

He stood quickly, pressing against Felicity. "Done playing with my toys now." His lips met hers as one hand threaded through her hair. "And I'm very excited for this new present."

Felicity hummed against his lips. "I can tell," she said, her hands sliding up his broad back pulling his shirt with him. "The door's already locked," she added as his lips trailed down her neck.

"You think of everything." His teeth nipped at her collar bone, his fingers working the buttons of her blouse.

She groaned as his hands pulled the shirt down her arms, the feel of his lips sending shivers through her. "One of the reasons you keep me around."

"One of _my _brilliant decisions," he gasped as her fingernails trailed down his chest.

"Couldn't agree more," Felicity smiled, ripping the belt from his pants.


	4. Archery Practice

**Prompt: Oliver accidentally breaks one of Felicity's computer either by practicing with his bow and arrow or trying to show something to Roy. Roy says something like 'Oooh you're in trouble with Mom' and before Oliver gets to say something to that Felicity comes.**

**Characters: Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Felicity Smoak**

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Roy!" Oliver called. "Grab a bow; we're practicing archery today."

"You want me to shoot a bow?" Roy asked skeptically, as he walked hesitantly toward Oliver. Since revealing himself to the boy last month, Oliver had him in some form of training three days a week to hone his skills and focus. And to make him an actual useful asset in the field. He had made some minor improvements.

"It will not only teach you to control your strength – something you still need help with," Oliver explained, "but will allow you to attack from a distance."

"Why can't I just learn to shoot a gun?"

Oliver refrained from sighing audibly, but did sigh mentally. Effing teenagers and their effing stupid need to challenge and question everything. "I don't like guns," he answered simply.

"Archery requires discipline, requires accuracy," Oliver continued, circling Roy with his own bow. "To be effective, you need to control your strength, and focus on your target."

"Always back to control and focus," Roy muttered.

"At least you're not learning it while fighting for your life on an island," Oliver retorted. Then graced Roy with a small smile to know the comment was made in good humor. "Let me show you," he offered, indicating to Roy to pick up the basket of tennis balls.

Roy started out easy, bouncing one for Oliver to hit – child's play. Then he threw two at a time – piece of cake. Then he threw two at a time so they bounced in separate directions – no big deal. It was when he threw two high and bounced two simultaneously that Oliver encountered a challenge.

He shot four quick arrows, the two bouncing ones sunk first, followed immediately by the closest airborne tennis ball. It was the fourth and final ball that was difficult.

The arrow whizzed through the air, heading straight for the intended tennis ball. It sliced through the ball and hit the wall. That was when things went wrong.

The arrow hit the wall, and then bounced off, angling off to the side and a rafter beam. Of course it hit a steel beam, not a wooden one, and of course it hit at an angle, _again_, and_ of course_ the arrow would then sink straight through the monitor of Felicity's favorite computer.

Roy's shocked gasp rang through the room with the crackling sounds of exploded computer screen. Oliver stood stunned, staring where a foot of arrow shaft stuck out of broken screen and wires.

He missed. He never missed. Even a ricochet counts as a miss. He always, always, _sinks_ his shots. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Holy shit…" Roy said. "Felicity is going to kill you!" His tone sounded far too similar to the one Thea had used when they were little and told him, "You're in trouble with Mo-om!"

"You threw it!" he told the younger boy. Great, now he was acting like a child.

"It was your arrow! She is going to hurt you! You are so going to cry." Roy looked both scared for Oliver and amused at the prospect of Felicity making him cry.

"No, no," Oliver began. "Not if she doesn't find out." He was a billionaire; he could have a new computer here installed in an hour, tops.

"If who doesn't find out what?" Felicity's voice rang out, announcing her arrival into the foundry.

Roy's eyes widened and he looked at Oliver, his expression telling him Oliver was on his own.

Felicity walked into the open area of the Arrow lair and stopped midstride. She took in the two men, standing tense and guilty while holding bows at their sides, the tennis balls and arrows stuck in Oliver's concrete practice wall, then finally the arrow through her computer.

Her face went through a myriad of emotions taking in the scene. Curiosity, confusion, shock, anger, sadness, anger, more anger. Oliver wished she had stayed at sadness.

"Who?" was all she spoke in a quiet, flat voice.

Roy immediately pointed to Oliver. "Coward," Oliver muttered under his breath to Roy.

Felicity walked slowly to Oliver, her heels clicking loudly on the stone. "You shot my computer?" she questioned in disbelief. "You shot Bela?"

Wondering who the hell was Bela (did Felicity name her computers?), Oliver began trying to defend himself, "Not intentionally! Roy threw the tennis balls all weird and I was just trying to show him the benefits of archery and the arrow hit the wall at an angle and…" his voice trailed off under her glare.

"How many times have I told you to be careful down here?" she scolded. "There is expensive equipment down here and I don't care how rich you are, if it explodes it will still hurt you! Not to mention losing all the data we have stored! I expected better from you, Oliver!"

"I'm obviously her favorite," Roy said quietly to Oliver.

"And you!" she turned on the younger man and Oliver will swear to his grave Roy jumped a foot into the air. "_Trying_ to make him miss? Could you behave anymore childish? You need to show more responsibility down here, Roy, or I will take away your Team Arrow privileges."

"You would…ground me?" He sounded so surprised. Olive was just grateful her attention had turned from him.

"Who do you think sets the access codes?" Returning her attention to Oliver, Felicity crossed her arms. "How do you plan on fixing this?" she questioned, very much like all of Oliver's teachers questioned him when he got in trouble in school.

Maybe next time, he'd just send her to scold Malcolm Merlyn.

"I'll buy you a new computer, a better computer," he promised. He dropped his voice to a soft whisper and added, "And I'll make it up to you." He could feel Roy's perplexed frown.

"I'm listening," she answered slowly.

"Dinner." She arched an eyebrow. "Homemade dinner. At your place. With red wine. And mint chocolate chip ice cream." He listed until she smiled her special smile for him and Oliver knew he was forgiven.

This time.

* * *

**I had this mental image of Roy and Oliver standing a few feet apart, both with hoodies up, bows in hand and Roy pointing straight at Oliver to rat him out and it made me giggle every time I thought about it and had to share it in this prompt.**

**And obviously they have a brotherly relationship. **

**Felicity would name her computers. Because they're her babies. Until she has Oliver's babies. Bela was a pony in the Wheel of Time series. Coolest fucking horse ever. **


End file.
